Valentine's Day
by WinterWonderland99
Summary: This is a oneshot about Valentine's Day. Percy got a gift for Annabeth and it isn't much. He doesn't think she will like it. Will she? Read to find out! This is my second fanfic and I'm not that good at romance so please tell me if I could improve? I am doing other couples as well due to requests. Thanks. R&R! :) Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.
1. A Percabeth Valentine

**This is my new one shot about Valentine's Day with our favourite fandom couple! Sorry if the P.O.V changes a lot and I know they come camp in summer but in this they were there all year, also if it's a little early. I will do the disclaimer at the end because I don't want to spoil it. Enjoy! **

_Percy's P.O.V_

Percy woke up that morning with a smile on his face. He was waiting for this day since he came to camp. Today was Valentine's Day!

He had the perfect gift for Annabeth and he hoped she would love it. He thought carefully for a while when it clicked what to get her.

He got out of bed and did his usual morning routine. This included brushing his teeth, having a shower and putting his jeans and camp shirt on.

He headed over to breakfast at the dining pavilion and sat at his table. He was alone because Tyson was helping his dad in the underwater palace. Percy thought this was unfair and felt a little jealous, but that thought disappeared when he saw a pretty blonde walk her siblings into the dining pavilion. He smiled and waved at her and she did the same.

Whilst he was eating, he kept thinking if she would like the present or not. _What if she expects something better? _These thoughts were running through his brain.

After he ate he had archery with the Apollo and Athena campers. He walked over to Annabeth and said, "Happy Valentine's Day, wise girl."

She smirked and said, "Thanks, seaweed brain. Happy Valentine's Day to you too."

They kissed and when they broke apart Percy said, "I have a really special gift for you. I will give it you before the campfire though, okay?"

She nodded and they both picked up a bow and arrow to practice.

_Annabeth's P.O.V_

The day went so fast that Annabeth didn't realise the campfire was in five minutes. She walked out of her cabin to go when Percy ran towards her with something behind his back. He looked really nervous.

"Hey Annabeth, I have your present." He said rubbing his neck.

He took his hand from his back and handed her an onion.

Annabeth was really confused but tried not show it. "Erm, thanks." She gave him a smile that she hoped looked like, _I really appreciate it. _What she didn't know was it looked like, _What do I do with this?_

Percy noticed this and took out a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to her.

"Read it." He said.

She unfolded it and noticed it was a poem. She read it in her mind. It took her a while to read because of her dyslexia but it read:

_Not a red rose or a satin heart.___

_I give you an onion.__  
__It is a moon wrapped in brown paper.__  
__It promises light__  
__like the careful undressing of love.___

_Here.__  
__It will blind you with tears__  
__like a lover.__  
__It will make your reflection__  
__a wobbling photo of grief.___

_I am trying to be truthful.___

_Not a cute card or a kissogram.___

_I give you an onion.__  
__Its fierce kiss will stay on your lips,__  
__possessive and faithful__  
__as we are,__  
__for as long as we are.___

_Take it.__  
__Its platinum loops shrink to a wedding-ring,__  
__if you like.___

_Lethal.__  
__Its scent will cling to your fingers,__  
__cling to your knife._

_Valentine by Carol Ann Duffy._

_Percy's P.O.V_

Percy saw the look on Annabeth's face as she read the poem. Her eyebrows were scrunched up in concentration and her grey eyes glistened.

The poem he gave her was a poem he analysed in school. At first he wasn't paying attention because of his dyslexia, but when he re-read it (with struggle), then borrowed someone else's notes, he realised it was showing how one simple thing could mean a whole lot more and that the way an onion's scent can stay with you, so will that person, but forever. He wanted Annabeth to know this when she read this poem.

Once she finished , she looked up at him. When she was quiet he knew she didn't like it. He should have just got her some chocolates and flowers, but no, he had to be different.

He was about to apologise when she hugged him. At first, he was stunned, but he then got over it and hugged her back.

When they broke apart she smiled and said, "Percy that was the best gift I have ever gotten. Thank you."

He smiled and said, "No problem."

"Let me just put this in my cabin and then we can go to the campfire."

He nodded and she ran outside.

_Annabeth's P.O.V_

Annabeth went and left the gift on her bed. She wasn't joking about it being the best gift she ever got. She thought it was really sweet of him to give her that poem. She went back outside and took hold of Percy's hand. They walked to the campfire and sat down. Chiron said, "As you know, it is Valentine's Day and I would like to wish you all a happy Valentine's Day."

Everyone cheered and all the couples kissed. Annabeth looked at Percy and said, "Come on seaweed brain."

He laughed and they both kissed. When they broke apart Percy said, "I love you Annabeth."

She smiled and said, "I love you too Percy."

He put his arm around her and leaned on his shoulder. They both watched the flames form the fire curl into the air.

_Fin._

**I hope you enjoyed it! I actually got his idea from analysing this poem in English class so I used it as an excuse for Percy. ****I'm not that good at romance or cute stuff so sorry if it sucks. Check out my other story if you can. It's my first fanfiction and this is my second. R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Valentine by Carol Ann Duffy.**


	2. AN

**Hey guys. If you want, I could do other couples in this story and there gifts as well if you want. Just give me requests on couples and I will do it for you. **


	3. A Jasper Valentine (Jason and Piper)

**I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I have just started school after the holidays and am not used to it. :/ I just want to say that the requests I get won't be on the same Valentine 's Day because my ideas won't work otherwise. This is a Jasper Valentine's Day, requested by grod44. Enjoy! **

_Piper's P.O.V_

Piper woke up early that morning so she could avoid all her excited Aphrodite siblings. Today was Valentine's Day and they would be giddy as it's the occasion to celebrate love.

After Piper got ready, she sat on the porch steps. She was a bit disappointed that Jason wasn't here for Valentine's Day. He was at the Roman camp working with Reyna. He was a praetor after all and the Romans looked up to him. He wouldn't be setting a good example if he was here making googly-eyes with his girlfriend.

Piper was deep in thought about all the things her and Jason could have done today, that she lost track of time. Campers were starting to file out of their cabins for breakfast. Piper walked inside her cabin to take her siblings to the dining pavilion. All of them were rushing around trying to look perfect for this 'special' occasion. After five minutes of waiting, they were ready. She led them to their table.

After they made their offerings to the gods, they sat back down and started to eat. Her cabin were talking about the cute couples whilst Piper was daydreaming about Jason. Now, she really was acting like an Aphrodite child. Maybe it was her mum **(mom for the Americans! ****) **influencing her.

"What do you think Piper?" asked Jess, one of her sisters.

"What?" Piper asked as she wasn't listening. She looked slightly disappointed.

Her siblings seemed to notice this and Jess said, "Don't worry, Jason will probably send a gift or something."

Piper nodded and continued eating.

After Piper completed her morning activities, she had a shower and put some fresh clothes on. She walked up to the top of half-blood hill and sat at the bottom of the pine tree. Peleus was curled around it snoring lightly.

As Piper was watching in the distance, her eyes felt droopy and she soon fell asleep.

_Jason's P.O.V_

Today was Valentine's Day but Jason couldn't visit Piper. He had a job to do and he wanted to do it. Just because he was determined, didn't mean he couldn't feel disappointed.

He was sorting out files with his fellow praetor, Reyna. After an hour of sorting, they both went for a walk in New Rome. There were so many 'Happy Valentine's Day!' banners out and couples holding hands. Jason felt miserable that he couldn't see Piper. This was his first Valentine's Day with her and he had to be here out of all places. No offence to the Romans.

Reyna noticed his disappointed look and said, "You can go."

Jason was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you may go to see her. I will handle your duties for today."

Jason was grateful. "Thanks Reyna."

She gave him a warm smile, but to him it seemed distant. He realised that she didn't have anyone and if he went, she would be alone on Valentine's Day. Now he felt bad. He walked to a guy selling roses and bought two.

He gave one to Reyna and said, "Happy Valentine's Day Reyna. Don't worry, you will find that one person out there that loves you for you." He gave her a hug and rushed off.

Reyna stood there dumbfounded but was also smiling. She was glad to have Jason Grace as her best friend.

Jason got ready and put the rose in his pocket. He went to the stables and took a chariot with horses. He then set off to Camp Half-Blood with a smile on his face.

He arrived at the bottom of half-blood hill. He climbed out of the chariot and trekked up the hill. Once he reached the top he saw a familiar face, lightly snoring at the bottom of a pine tree. He chuckled slightly and walked over to her.

"Piper, wake up." He tapped her shoulder lightly.

_Piper's P.O.V._

Piper opened her eyes lightly and saw Jason smiling.

"Is that you Jason?" she asked surprised.

"Yes. Come on let's get you up." He held her hand and pulled her up.

"How did you get here? I thought you were busy."

"Reyna let me take the day off."

_That was nice of her,_ Piper thought. "But how did you get here?" she asked still waiting for an answer.

"I got here with a chariot." He pointed to a gleaming gold chariot with two horses, one chocolate brown and the other creamy white. He took something from his back pocket and held it towards Piper. "Happy Valentine's Day Piper." It was a red rose.

She took it and smiled. They both leaned in and kissed.

When they broke apart Piper said, "Happy Valentine's Day Jason."

They both walked hand in hand down half-blood hill.

_No-one's P.O.V._

"Awwww!" Jess said. "That's so sweet." Her and the rest of her cabin were hiding behind a bush. They watched everything and were glad that Piper had a great, first Valentine's Day.

_Fin._

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it especially grod44! Next I'm doing a Tratie one due to a request. Bye! R&R! **


	4. A Tratie Valentine (Travis and Katie)

**This is a Tratie Valentine's Day requested by a guest. I hope you enjoy and if you want more then let me know! **

_Katie's P.O.V._

Katie woke up and got ready. She led her cabin to breakfast and they all made their offerings to the gods. Once they all ate they went to the strawberry fields.

"Hold on. I forgot my gardening gloves." She told her siblings. They all nodded and went to work.

Katie walked back to her cabin to get her gloves. She noticed a small red envelope on her bed and picked it up. She opened it and read:

_To Katie,_

_Will you be my Valentine? _

_I have a surprise for you at dinner. _

_Yours Truly, _

_Secret Admirer_

She forgot it was Valentine's Day today. _Who could that be?_ She thought. She left the card on her bed side table and went back to the strawberry fields

The day went by really quickly. Katie led her cabin to dinner and they all sat. After their offerings, Chiron trotted on stage. He banged his hoof on the floor three times so everyone would be quiet.

"Hello children. First off, I would like to wish you all a Happy Valentine's Day. Next, I would like to say that a camper would like to say something special. I would like to give the mike to Travis Stoll."

Everyone cheered and Travis walked on stage. Chiron handed him the mike and trotted off.

"Hi guys. I just want to say Happy Valentine's Day to all of you. I hope you got the valentine you wanted. Me? I am doing that right now." Everyone looked confused. "As you all know, I'm a little troublemaker." They all nodded in agreement and started saying stuff like, 'That's an understatement.' "Okay, fine. I'm a _big_ troublemaker. I also never show my feelings and am never serious but now I am." He started to walk off stage. "I only want one girl, special to me, to be my valentine but she never takes me seriously which I can understand. This girl is the most beautiful girl in camp and is really kind to everyone. Even when I annoy her, she puts up with me. That is why I would like to ask Katie Gardener to be my valentine." He stopped walking at Katie and pulled a rose from his back. "Will you be my valentine?"

"Awww!" The Aphrodite cabin cooed.

Everyone was staring at Katie, waiting for an answer.

Katie was shocked. She stood up and said, "That was the most-" She paused and Travis knew the answer. He looked disappointed. "-sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." She finished. Travis smiled. "Of course I will be your valentine." She took the rose and hugged Travis. He was shocked, but then recovered and hugged her back.

Everyone cheered. When they broke apart Katie whispered in his ear, "You're still annoying."

He laughed and put his arm around her. "I always will be."

She smiled and thought, _I never thought the best day would be with Travis on Valentine's Day._

_Fin._

**I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if you want anymore pairs and I will try my best to do them! Check out my other story if you like as well. It's my first and I would love some feedback! Thanks! R&R! Bye! **


End file.
